Plankton! (transcrição)
of the Krusty Krab. *'Squidward:' inside One Krabby Patty for table two. SpongeBob, I don't have the whole day. to inside in the kitchen *'SpongeBob:' Oui, oui. Un Krabby Patty, Monsieur. First, les patty. it up in the air and it falls into one of his holes. He holds up the other ingredients *'Squidward:' Come on, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Next, les ingredients. them in the air Ah, oui! catches them in his holes and his pants Les mustard. squirts some out and it lands in his eye *'Squidward:' Les quit fooling around, where's my Krabby Patty? *'SpongeBob:' Les hold on a second! takes his head and shakes it all up. When he puts it back on his body, his eyes roll around And voila! goes up to Squidward and pulls a Krabby Patty from under his nose It's under your nose! and puts it on a plate. Squid pretends to laugh *'Squidward:' You're killing me SpongeBob! Ha ha ha… you really are. up on the patty. *'SpongeBob:' Look at it, Squidward. Mr. Krabs' gift to all of Bikini Bottom -- the Krabby Patty.. *'Squidward:' Okay, give it to me. Krabby Patty flies off of the plate and starts bouncing all over the place Come on Spongebob, stop it! *'SpongeBob:' patty slithers out the door and heads for the exit I swear I'm not doing anything. Mr. Krabs! The Krabby Patty is haunted! patty gallops along until Mr. Krabs spears it with his leg. A tiny thing comes out from it and Krabs inspects it in a magnifying glass *'Mr. Krabs:' Avast, ye patty pirate! This is no ghost. This is… of in the magnifying glass, of a tiny jelly bean-shaped green creature with one eye Plankton! Stealing me booty! *'Plankton:' lines Hear me Krabs. When I discover your formula for Krabby Patties, I'll run you out of business. I went to college! picks up the puny pest Hey! Let me go! *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh I'll let you go, squirt. On a flying saucer! He splats Plankton on a plate and spins him back across the street, to the Chum Bucket Back to the Chum Bucket with you! *'Plankton:' You'll pay for this Krabs! through the doors *'SpongeBob:' Uh.. Plankton, sir? *'Mr. Krabs:' Aye, he's been trying to steal me secret formula for years. But you haven't got it yet, have ye bug? SpongeBob joins in, braying with laughter. Krabs stops but Sponge keeps laughing OK.laughing Enough lad, it wasn't that funny. laughing Get back to work! stops. Cut to nighttime at the Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob:' inside OK Mr. Krabs, see you tomorrow! *'Mr. Krabs:' Good night, me boy! walks out and walks past the Chum Bucket contently *'Plankton:' unseen Psst… young man. looks around to see where this voice came from Yes, over here. Come on boy, a little closer. walks forward Closer… walks Not that close! crunching sound is heard. Sponge lifts up his shoe revealing a flattened Plankton You blasted barnacle head! I mean… hi. peels Plankton off his shoe and onto his hand *'SpongeBob:' Plankton? What do you want? *'Plankton:' I just want to talk. You could say we're friends, right? *'SpongeBob:' Um...no. *'Plankton:' Acquaintances? *'SpongeBob:' No. *'Plankton:' Well, we're both invertebrates, aren't we? *'SpongeBob:' I...guess so. *'Plankton:' You see? Everything works out. I have something for you. I've been keeping it in my secret compartment. through his back pocket and takes out a golden spatula Ding! unison with the sparkling of the spatula Sparkle, sparkle. *'SpongeBob:' Wow! A golden spatula! And its even got my name on it. *'Plankton:' It's a gift! A gift from a friend. Sponge's thumb Friends give each other gifts. And tomorrow is my birthday. a birthday hat on his head and Sponge's thumb and then blows a noisemaker. He then takes out a cake And you know what I'd like more than anything in the whole wide world? out the candles. *'SpongeBob:' A booster seat? takes off the hat. *'Plankton:' Booster seat? Hot dog! I mean, no. What I want for my birthday from you my friend, is one of those to drool tender… delicious… Krabby Patties! drops Plankton and screams *'SpongeBob:' You just want to be friends so you can get your hands on a Krabby Patty! And I bet it's not even your birthday tomorrow. *'Plankton:' Gee, and I thought you were stupid. *'SpongeBob:' You'll never get a Krabby Patty from me! off, then stops Even if we are friends! off Never, never, never, never! *'Plankton:' Oh, I'll get a Krabby Patty and you're going to hand-deliver it to me personally! You weak-minded fool! out a gramophone that plays evil music and laughs evilly to it. Cut to Sponge going to sleep *'SpongeBob:' Good night Gary. meows. Sponge goes to sleep. Just then, one of the flowers on Sponge's bed pattern pops up. It's Plankton in disguise, wearing a backpack, that looks more like an antenna-like machine *'Plankton:' chuckling SpongeBob, you will be mine! [pulls out the record player and laughs evilly to it. But it actually plays a kid's song of the A-B-C's. *'Woman:' Letters of the alphabet, A-B-C... *''realizes this and flips the record around. It plays the evil music like last time and he laughs. Then he walks through one of Sponge's holes and begins his journey. Plankton reads a map that looks like a regular road map, except with a giant brain in the middle of it'' *'Plankton:' It should be in here… but where? out to reveal he's standing on the brain Where? Oh…''off the antenna thing on his back'' This will be the beginning of the end! Sponge rolls to his left in his sleep. The brain falls to the right inside and Plankton falls off Ouch! Stupid brain… chase''Come back here you swine! ''then rolls to his right. Inside, the brain squishes Plankton. Sponge then sleeps on his back and the brain stops rolling. Plankton holds up a roll of duct tape That's it brain, you're going down! uses tape to hold it down Yes, yes, that's grand. out blueprints And now, for my very elaborate and college-educated plan. blueprints reveal a picture of the antenna thing labeled "Control" and an arrow pointing to a picture of a brain labeled "Brain." Plankton follows these instructions by jamming the control in the brain And now it's time for a little wakey-uppy. hands on the control levers, he uses his foot to press the "Total Control" button. Outside, Sponge wakes up *'SpongeBob:' Morning already? jams the controls causing Sponge's legs to jam out to his side. He rumbles and falls down. Plankton laughs evilly I… I feel a little funny today. the controls, he makes Sponge walk. Plankton laughs *'Plankton:' I have you now! Sponge keeps walking toward the kitchen *'SpongeBob:' Time for a well-balanced breakfast. rams through the wall and through the fridge emerging with bread, a bottle of milk and an egg carton on his head This isn't what I had in mind. walks toward the straps with his pants attached Let me just grab my pants. walks toward them and they spring him. He eventually gives free and keeps walking I guess I'm not wearing any pants today. crashes through the side of the wall I guess I'm not using the door either. See you later Gary! … I guess. meows You're right, Gary! There is something wrong with me! Squidward! Squidward! Wake up! I need some help! Squid's house, he tries to sleep. Off-screen Squidward! Help! *'Squidward:' Be quiet, SpongeBob! bursts through the wall of Squid's room *'SpongeBob:' Heeelllp! *'Squidward:' SpongeBob! What are you doing? I'm talking to you! SpongeBob! SpongeBob, are you mad?crashes through the opposite wall. He stops walking and his head turns around 180 degrees *'Plankton:' SpongeBob Shut your mouth, you mediocre clarinet player. *'Squidward:' Mediocre? inside, Plankton speaks through a microphone *'Plankton:' You pretentious little insignificant artist. Your snivelly creations are worth less than a protozoan's waste! snaps out of it *'SpongeBob:' Something must be wrong with my brain! eyes roll into the back of his head and he sees Plankton. Gasps Plankton! What kind of friend are you? *'Plankton:' Nonsense. You never liked me anyway. You wouldn't even come to my birthday party! outside… *'SpongeBob:' Get out of my head! Leave my brain alone! Plankton's voice Never! Never! and walks out backward. Squid faints. Sponge crashes through Patrick's rock and reemerges with Pat on his head. Sponge throws him off and he's pinned into the ground. Sponge walks toward the Krusty Krab *'Plankton:' Sponge Toot toot! How about a little take-out? *'SpongeBob:' No, never! crashes through it, reemerging with a Krabby Patty. Plankton laughs evilly You can't fool me Plankton, you want the Krabby Patty secret formula! walks into the Chum Bucket *'Plankton:' You are going to hand it over to me personally! *'SpongeBob:' No, no, no! inside and walk through a door There's no one here.. *'Plankton:' Don't remind me. Brace yourself SpongeBob, this is my lab! room he's walked into has a screen with a live-action Labrador retriever. He barks a couple of times. They walk into the next room, a real lab And this is my laboratory! And did I ever show you my record player? pulls it out again and it plays dramatic music. Plankton laughs *'SpongeBob:' I must fight! mumbles nonsensically and stretches his head out and bites against the side of the door. His body keeps trying to walk *'Plankton:' No, no, no, no. pushes the levers forward with causes Sponge to lose grip and slam against the wall and wobble over to a giant funnel thing There, you see how much easier it is when you help, friend? How do you like my analyzer? It tells the ingredients of whatever I put into it. robot arm clenching some seaweed comes in and drops it in the giant funnel analyzer. It's zapped and some beeping is heard from the giant computer screen. The screen then reads what the computer says *'Computer:' Seaweed: 50% Sea, 50% Weed. picture of the seaweed appears *'Plankton:' Impressed? Now let's reveal that secret formula. pulls the lever forward, letting two of Sponge's fingers off the patty. He's holding it with both hands, so one finger from each hand And this little piggy brought home a Krabby Patty. more fingers loose grip This little piggy will help me drop it in. Any last words, SpongeBob SecretPants? tries to resist, but stops *'SpongeBob:' I just have to say I'm sorry I let Mr. Krabs down. to tear I let all of Bikini Bottom down. But worst of all, I let you down, you delicate little Krabby Patty. *'Plankton:' Mmm… *'SpongeBob:' With your tasty, juicy, scrumptious, warm, steamy goodness. Plankton starts to get hungry *'Plankton:' Steamy… live-action patty gets assembled on screen as Sponge states the ingredients *'SpongeBob:' I'll never forget your 100% all-secret patty, secretly assembled with undersea cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onion, all secretly steamed between two fluffy seaweed-sea buns. Plankton starts to drool excessively *'Plankton:' Yes… yes… YES!! jumps out of one of Sponge's holes to the patty Come to poppa! bounces off the patty and lands in the analyzer Oh boy… zapped and the computer reads out the analysis *'Computer:' Plankton: 1% evil, 99% hot gas. appears on screen *'Plankton:' Well, this stinks. *'SpongeBob:' Well patty, I guess we can go home now. out *'Plankton:' SpongeBob, that's my Krabby Patty! walks out the swivel doors and they go back and forth Give it back, you porous freak! I command you! My patty! doors come to a close Nooooo! I'll settle for some fries. en:Plankton!/transcript ru:Планктон!/Стенограмма Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios